Grounding of electrical systems is a practice which accomplishes multiple functions. Foremost among these functions is the avoidance of shock hazard due to lightning, power surges, ground faults and inadvertent contact with high voltage lines. To prevent personal injury due to such electrical hazards, it has long been known in the electrical field to use low resistance ground connections to earth.
However, with the advent and widespread use of highly sensitive computer components, grounding has also been identified as necessary for the reliable operation of such components. Typically, computers and other advanced data processing equipment are housed and used in a dedicated room or area in a commercial building. These rooms are usually well air-conditioned to avoid equipment over-heating and thus have low-humidity level. Computer operators and other personnel working in these areas can create a build-up of static electricity in their body as a result of movement in this dry environment. Subsequent contact with static sensitive computer equipment can dissipate this static charge through the equipment, impeding its operating reliability. Therefore, static shielding of computer equipment is highly desirable. Further, the signal frequencies of high speed computers reach and exceed 10 megahertz. The radiation of these high frequencies also proves to be troublesome to computer operation. Thus, shielding of computer circuits from such signal “noise” is also advantageous.
One method currently practiced in providing signal and static grounding is to employ a signal reference grid beneath the floor supporting the computer equipment. The signal reference grid, which is typically run in a tortuous path beneath the floor, is electrically connected along its length to the various computer components and at one end directly or indirectly to earth. This provides adequate signal grounding, thus reducing signal “noise” radiated at high frequencies. Further, the signal reference grid is also useful in providing static protection to the computer hardware. The raised flooring in a computer area is typically formed of a semi-conductive material, and is supported on modular floor supports made of steel or aluminum. It is desirous to electrically connect the floor supports to the signal reference grid thus placing the floor and the computer terminals at the same electrical potential. A computer operator standing on the semi-conductive floor will thus be at the same electrical potential as the computer terminal, eliminating any chances of static dissipation between the operator and the terminal.
The art has seen various types of grounding connectors and the like which ground such electrical conductors to such floor supports. Also, various types of connectors that provide for the crossover of two conductors are known. Examples of these are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,967,627; 5,888,104; and 7,803,001. However, these connectors can be cumbersome to use, often require special tools and/or require special hardware.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive floor ground clamp that is quick to install, and requires no special tools or hardware.